Nothing's Like Before
by DustNight25832
Summary: FINISHED! Hermione and Draco have a baby but he joins the Dark Lord. 14 years later their child needs the help of the father she's never known. Can their child's illness bring them back together? how will things end up in the end?
1. Prologue

"I'm pregnant."

-Silence-

"Well, aren't you going to say something?"

"What is there to say?"

"You could say that you are excited and happy that we're going to have a child."

"But I'm not."

"Not . . . excited . . . happy?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because."

"I thought you wanted us to be together?"

-Silence-

"Don't you?" her voice cracked.

"I did"

"What do you mean you . . . did?" a tear slid down her cheek. "I thought you loved me. You told me."

"I can't"

"You can't . . . love . . . me?"

"Exactly"

"Why?"

"Listen to me."

"Ok"

"I have decided to receive the Dark Mark, and join the Dark Lord's ranks."

She collapsed to the floor, "what happened to being on the Light Side? What happened to us being together forever?" she sobbed.

"Nothing's like before." Then he left her alone in the dark library to cry.

* * *

One Year Later

She ran through the halls of Hogwarts towards the Infirmary, her three month old baby clutched to her chest. When she arrived she threw open the door.

"Madam Pomfrey!" she yelled.

"Yes dear? Has something happened?"

"The battle has begun. Please make sure nothing happens to Carmen" she handed the nurse her baby "I must go help the others now"

She ran out of the castle strait into the battle.

Harry was dueling a group of Death Eaters and not too far away, Ron was too. He was being helped by Luna and Ginny.

Other members of the Order were killing and being killed everywhere. Dumbledore was no where to be seen. Wait, there he was dueling Snape, who only turned traitorous after being put under the Imperius Curse.

She turned just in time to dodge a curse being thrown at her by a hooded Death Eater. She got ready to duel with him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little Mudblood?" Said the man. His voice was deep and husky.

Her throat and heart tightened at the sound of his voice. It was . . . him.

He threw a curse at her, their battle had begun. A few minutes later she had him in the body bind jinx. He could only move his mouth and his eyes.

"Well, Malfoy, looks like I win." She said as she twirled his wand in her fingers. She took each end of the wand and snapped it in half. His eyes widened in anger and shock.

She stood over him. Where they were they couldn't be seen by anyone else. She looked around. She didn't really want to fight anyone else. She had to stay alive to take care of Carmen. She decided to just stay there with Malfoy.

"Scared Granger?"

"No" she snapped "I just want to stay alive so I can take care of my child . . . our child"

She kneeled over him "Draco" his eyes softened the tiniest bit "don't you care about our baby?"

"No" he looked away.

"I hate you" she sneered, standing back up.

He looked up at her, surprised.

There were bright, white lights going off in the sky. Obviously the light side had won. Voldemort was dead.

A Ministry Official was walking past looking for hidden Death Eaters. She yelled out "over here! I have a Death Eater" Draco glanced at her as the Official sprinted over.

"Good job, Miss."

"I thought you . . . loved . . . me?" Draco asked.

She smirked and quoted him "Nothing's like before"

The look on Draco's face was one of complete shock "stupefy" said the Official and he was out.

Hermione went to join the celebration, hoping that not too many of her friends had perished. But first she would go and collect Carmen.

* * *

I know its short but this is just the prologue. Did you like it? If you did I'll continue. Don't worry I'm still working on Last Year, Lotza Love though! I will finish that! Review if you like it!

* * *

Kizzies

TiNk

* * *


	2. Chapter One

I know I haven't updated this in like forever but I didn't want to get into it before. Actually if it wasn't for the fact that I am having a writers block on Last Year, Lotza Fun, this probably still wouldn't be updated…anyways…hope you enjoy this!

TiNk

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

14 years later

A 14 year old Carmen hurried to mother's room. Carmen had light blue eyes and strait blond hair. She hurriedly opened the door and stumbled in.

"Mum!" she shook her mother awake "Mum wake up, I'm in some serious pain!" She sat down on the edge of the bed as Hermione turned on her bed side lamp.

"What's wrong?" She asked feeling her head. It was clammy.

"My lower stomach hurts really bad! I keep getting sharp pains in it"

"Could it just be cramps?" Hermione asked.

"No that was 2 weeks ago."

"You do look awfully pale. And you're clammy." Carmen looked at her with a slightly scared expression.

Hermione got out of bed "go get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes. We'll go to St. Mungos"

She watched Carmen hurry from the room and go back down the hall to hers. Then she got out a pair of jeans and a black sweatshirt out of her cupboard and put them on. She put her hair in a sloppy ponytail, slipped on her shoes, turned out her lamp, and then hurried downstairs.

Her daughter came down, slowly, a moment later. She wore black baggy sweat pants, her black shoes, and her black Hogwarts hoodie that had the Hogwarts emblem on the front. On the right sleeve it said Slytherin, in green. Obviously Carmen took after her father in some ways…

"Mom it hurts really bad, can we hurry?" She asked totally in pain clutching her stomach.

"Yeah here take my hand" Hermione frowned, she looked really ill.

After grasping her hand she apparated the both of them to the Aparation room in St. Mungo's.

They hurried to the ER. Hermione had her sit down and headed to the receptionist's desk.

"Hey Hermione!" said the receptionist "aren't you here a little early?"

Hermione was a Healer at St. Mungo's. She worked in the ER sometimes. "My daughter is complaining of abdominal pain. She needs to see a Healer immediately."

"Ok here are the forms, you know the drill" smiled the receptionist.

"Thanks, I'll be right back." She went and sat next to Carmen. The ER was empty except for a bloke that looked as if he had consumed a little too much Fire whiskey. She filled out the form quickly and returned them to Jen, the receptionist.

"I'm sure a Healer will be with you real soon, Mia." She took the forms into the back.

"Thanks again, Jen." Hermione sat back down with Carmen to wait. "How you feeling?"

Carmen looked at her with tears in her eyes "sucky." She put her head on her mothers shoulder and cried silently. Hermione smiled sadly and hugged her daughter "don't worry. You'll be ok." She hoped…

Half an hour later they were called into one of the ER rooms. Jen had Carmen sit down on the hospital bed and Hermione sat down in the chair next to it.

Fifteen minutes later a Healer came in "hi, I'm Healer Marge. Can you explain what's wrong" she looked at Carmen who was clutching her stomach and had tears streaming down her face "um, well, maybe your mom should explain" she turned to Hermione.

"Mrs. Granger. Hello, I think I met you once. I'm new." She extended her hand.

"Yes I think we did meet." She took her hand and shook it "my daughter, Carmen, woke me up this morning and told me that she was experiencing some painful 'cramps' in her abdomen. I asked her if it could be cramps from her period, but she confirmed that she had, had that 2 weeks back. So I ruled that out. I couldn't think of anything else, so I brought her here. She says they pains are getting worse." Hermione finished with a sympathetic look towards her daughter.

"Hmmm, well this is interesting." She scribbled on a notepad "I'm going to have to examine her. So if you just wait in the waiting room, it shouldn't be too long." She opened the door as Hermione stood up. Hermione kissed Carmen on the forehead"I'll just be outside" then she went into the waiting room.

* * *

"Ms. Granger?" Hermione looked up as Healer Marge came into the waiting room "follow me into the office, so we can talk …"she led Hermione into the office.

They sat down and Marge conjured up 2 mugs of tea. They were silent for a few minutes drinking their tea.

"Can you tell me what's wrong with my daughter?" asked Hermione, setting down her mug on the desk.

"Yes" Marge set down her mug as well "your daughter is quite ill. It seems as though both of her kidneys are failing. This is extremely rare, actually I haven't heard of a healthy young lady having kidney failure…in any of my studies…" she frowned, looked at her notes, and began again "we have given her few potions to ease the pain, and slow the process but it is inevitable that she will need a transplant. I calculated that if she doesn't get a transplant she has less than four weeks to live."

Hermione was on the verge of tears…"she can't die…" she thought "no not my baby…" out loud she said "is it possible for me to donate one of my kidneys?"

"Yes, actually I was going to tell you that. If your blood type matches hers we can take one of yours and give it to her."

Hermione smiled sadly "do you know her blood type?"

"No, we haven't taken any blood yet, but if you come back into the room with me I'll take some of yours as well." They stood "it would be also good for her father's blood to be tested"

Hermione tensed "I do not associate with her father…"

"Oh" they went back into Carmen's room "that's fine"

Carmen was in bed watching the cars go by out the window. She looked over and smiled when they entered "are you going to take my blood now?" she asked.

"Yes" answered Marge motioning for Hermione to sit down as she prepared the needles and tubes.

She took Carmen's blood first then Hermione's "I'll have the results before eleven tomorrow…well actually later this morning…you should get some rest Carmen, you need it" then she left.

"I'm going to go home and get a few hours sleep before I need to come back for work. Do you need anything from home?"

"Yeah, Will you bring me my pajamas and my school work? By the time I get out of here, school will be starting again (somebody takes after their mummy….:-D)"

"Good idea. I'll see you later, feel better." Hermione kissed her daughter on the forehead then apparated home.

* * *

Hermione arrived home and went back to bed…it was 5:30…at 8:30 she awoke, showed, dressed, did her make up and hair, then went back down to the kitchen for breakfast at 9:30. She made herself some toast and strong coffee…she needed the caffeine…

As she sat down to eat an owl flew in the open window, dropped the Daily Prophet on the table, and flew back out again.

Hermione unfolded it and scanned the front page. She came face to face with Carmen's father. The picture showed a very gloomy and angry Draco Malfoy. Over the picture it read '_DEATH EATER RELEASED FROM AZKABAN'_.

She hastily read the article:

_EX DEATH EATER, DRACO MALFOY, WAS RELEASED FROM AZKABAN LATE LAST NIGHT AFTER HE WAS PROVED INNOCENT. MINISTER, ARTHUR WEASLEY, WAS SAID TO HAVE GIVEN MALFOY A FULL APOLOGY AFTER MANY DEATH EATERS, UNDER A TRUTH POTION, TOLD HIM THAT MALFOY HAD NEVER KILLED, OR HURT ANYONE, FOR THAT MATTER. WHEN ASKED IF THIS WAS INDEED TRUE, MALFOY IGNORED US AND GOT ONTO THE KNIGHT BUS. HE HAS NOT BEEN SEEN SINCE, BUT IT IS RUMORED THAT HE HAS RETURNED TO THE WELL KNOWN_ (even though no one knows where it is) _MALFOY MANOR_.

Hermione put down the paper slowly. It was crazy…Draco…didn't…kill…anyone…ever! That was shocking. So why did he leave her for…them…?

The clock chimed 10 and she was jerked from her thoughts…she didn't have time to dwell on this right now. She needed to get back to the hospital. She started at 11, and she wanted to some time to see Carmen. Plus she really wanted to know the blood test results.

After setting her coffee mug in the sink, she slowly ascended the stairs. When she reached the top she turned left and opened Carmen's door.

This was definitely the room of Draco's daughter…

The walls were black, the floors were green, the bed was green with black pillows, and the furniture was a dark oak. Clothes were scattered everywhere.

Hermione picked Carmen's pajamas (black pants and a black tank top with a green snake in the middle) off her bed and put them in a knapsack along with some underwear, and her school work. Passing by her vanity she grabbed Carmen's brush and a few hair ties. Before she exited the room she grabbed Carmen's green slippers.

She closed the bedroom door, sighed, and apparated to the hospital.

* * *

Draco put down the paper in disgust.

"ELF!" he yelled. A small house elf came scurrying into the huge dining room of the Malfoy Manor.

"Yes…sir?"

"Make me breakfast…NOW!" the elf squeaked and hurried off to the kitchen. Within minutes the smell of eggs, bacon, and coffee filled the first floor.

Draco smiled to himself and continued reading the paper. He stopped when he reached a column entitled "_LOVEGOOD"S LOVE LETTERS_". People would write in asking her to print their letters to their special one.

Draco snorted "guess her father didn't give her The Quibbler" he muttered with a laugh.

He knew from hearing the minister talking to people as he passed through Azkaban that Lovegood had married Weasley and they now have three children. He also knew that Potter…and the Weasley girl had married and that they have four kids. "At least Potter can afford those kids, what with being an Auror…" Draco thought.

But there was one person from his past he never heard about…and that was Granger. He smirked at the memory of her, leaning back in his chair. They're time together had been…short…and….sweet…if it wasn't for his damned father maybe they'd still be together…

There was something that bothered him immensely about his relationship with Granger…the fact that he knew they had a child…

Before he could think more on the subject, his house elf hurried in with his humongous breakfast.

* * *

Hope you liked! PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!

KIZZIES

TiNk


	3. Chapter Two

Here is chapter two…read and review!

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

When Hermione arrived at the hospital; it was 10:30. She hurried to the third floor, turned left off of the elevator, and made her way to room 306. When she walked in the room she was greeted by her wide awake daughter.

"Hey Mum" she said smiling. Before Hermione could say hi back Carmen continued "guess what mum? The blood test results are in!"

"That's great" she set Carmen's bag on the floor, and then sat down. "When do we find out?"

"Right now." Carmen smiled pointing at the door.

Hermione turned and saw not Marge but another healer she knew quite well "hey Susan (Bones if you're wondering). How are you?"

Susan walked up next to the bed "I'm good. I bet your wondering about the results, huh?" she said in Carmen's direction.

She smiled "yeah…"

"Well then" she opened the folder she was holding "hmmm….." she flipped the pages "Carmen you are type…A, and…" she frowned "Hermione you are type B…"

"No…" Carmen was about to cry.

"Don't worry honey, we'll get someone else tested" Hermione said soothingly with a frown on her face.

"Well…we would like to have her father tested." Susan said slowly "there is a very high chance that he will be a match."

Hermione visibly tensed at this and replied in a monotone voice "I'll try and get a hold of him, then"

Susan nodded "I'll be in to check on you in a little, Carmen. Bye Hermione" she walked away, glancing back before turning out of the room.

"Are you ok mum?" Carmen asked quietly.

"I'll be fine" Hermione looked at her watch, 10:52, "I better go so I'm not late, ok?"

Carmen smiled at her mother "ok, will you bring me some ice cream on your lunch break?" she asked with pleading eyes.

Hermione laughed "yes, of course" she kissed her daughter on the forehead "see you around…2" then she left.

When her mother left Carmen grabbed her bag off the floor and pulled out her potions book "guess I'll study" soon she was totally immersed in her work.

* * *

After Draco's house elf had taken his empty plate away, Draco headed to his private library. He selected a book (Hogwarts a History, Second Edition) and sat down to read.

About a half an hour later an owl flew through the open window…

* * *

After Hermione clocked in and got everything situated for her day at work, she pulled some parchment towards her and grabbed a pen. "What am I going to write…? 'oh hey Draco…your daughter is sick…get your ass up here and help'…as if…" she thought with a laugh.

* * *

The owl dropped the letter on his lap and flew back out again.

His name was written neatly on the envelope. He recognized the writing…but whose was it…?

* * *

When Hermione finished the letter she took a five minute bathroom break to find an owl.

She borrowed one off a friend on the sixth floor and sent the letter off out the window. She sighed "oh god, what is he going to think?"

* * *

He opened the letter full of curiosity. All at once his past came back to him. He recognized the handwriting…it was hers…he began reading:

_DRACO, HELLO. I KNOW IT'S BEEN A LONG, LONG TIME. I'M NOT SURE HOW YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE THIS NEWS, BUT YOU NEED TO KNOW. OUR CHILD, OUR DAUGHTER, CARMEN, IS VERY ILL. SHE NEEDS A KIDNEY TRANSPLANT. MY BLOOD TYPE DOES NOT MATCH HERS. IT WOULD BE…GREAT…IF YOU COULD COME HERE, TO ST. MUNGO'S AND GET TESTED TO SEE IF YOU ARE A MATCH. CONSIDERING WHO YOU ARE, I WILL NOT LET CARMEN_ ("or yourself" he thought) _GET HER HOPES TOO HIGH._ –_HERMIONE GRANGER_-

"A daughter…" he thought "Carmen…"

He scratched the side of his face "kidney failure? She's so young…" she turned his chair to look out the window "she must be what…like 14 years old?"

He got up and headed to his room "maybe this time I'll do the right thing…" he switched into jeans and a black t-shirt, slipped on some tennis shows, and headed downstairs to the main fire place.

Placing a stay clean charm on himself, he picked up some floo powder from a jar on the mantle. After stepping into the grate he threw the powder down yelling "St. Mungo's". Soon he was swirling towards the hospital in the green smoke.

* * *

Hermione was finishing up some paperwork on a patient of hers when a shadow fell upon her. Finishing filing, she looked up "how may I help you-"she stopped abruptly when she saw who it was.

Draco smirked at the shocked look on Hermione's face. "Yes you can, actually. Can you tell me what room Carmen Granger is in?"

"Cut the act, Malfoy. Room 306." She snapped. She wasn't going to be nice to the man who deserted her and their child all those years ago, so easily.

"How is she?" he asked taking on a softer tone. Hermione frowned at his concern, unsure what to make of it.

"Let me take a coffee break…we need to talk." She pushed back her chair and got up.

Draco watched her as she told one of the other healers what she was doing. She came back with her purse "come on, lets go to the cafeteria…I really need some coffee. I was up till like 5."

She led him into the elevator, and to the bottom floor.

After purchasing some coffee they sat down in a far corner. Draco watched as Hermione stirred in come cream and sugar. "So are you going to tell me about her?"

She took a sip of coffee "do you want to know about her or her illness?"

"Both," he drank some too, "but her illness first."

"Well, basically both of her kidneys are failing. The healers say that if she doesn't get a transplant within four weeks…she'll…"

He frowned "not make it…" she looked away, tears in her eyes.

He wanted to pull her into his arms and comfort her…where did that come from…instead he said "my blood type is A."

Hermione's head snapped back to face him "are you serious?" she seemed happy "yes, yes I am, why?"

"This is wonderful! Carmen is A too. I am B"

"-eautiful" he though once again not knowing where it came from…he pushed the thought aside.

"How do you know your type?" Hermione asked with curiosity.

"Well…when I became a…Death Eater…we had to know…I just remember it…" Hermione tensed at the mention of him being a Death Eater. She looked at the clock on the wall.

"Looks like I have to get back to work now." She stood and threw her empty Styrofoam cup into the garbage "why don't you go and see her…I'm sure she'd like that…to meet you I mean…"

They were on the elevator now "ok, I think I will." They reached Hermione's floor "room 306, turn left when you get off the elevator, ok?"

"Ok, thanks…" Draco said with a wave.

"Bye…" then the elevator door closed.

Draco pressed floor three "she's still gorgeous" he thought…

* * *

Hermione sighed as she walked back to her desk "he's still so…hot…" then she smiled…

* * *

Carmen was humming to herself as she put the finishing touches on her potions essay when she saw someone walk into her room out of the corner of her eye "hello, she said tentatively putting her work in her bag.

"Hi," he sat down "Carmen, right?"

She smiled "yeah, and you are?"

"My name is Draco, Draco Malfoy…"

Carmen frowned…she knew the name but who was he. Her mom had mentioned it. Yes that was it. How had she known him again…she looked at him. She had the same blond hair as him, and the same blue, gray eyes…

Realization dawned on her as she remembered who her mother had said this man was…"you're…my…my…"

"Father…yes. You are correct." He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She practically jumped on him, embracing him in a huge hug. She sobbed on his shoulder.

Draco, having not hugged since he dated Hermione, hugged back awkwardly.

They stayed like that for a long, long time.

* * *

Hope you liked this…I wanted to clarify that this will not be a long fic. Maybe 10 chapters at most. Sorry but it just wasn't made to be dragged on. REVIEW OR NO CHAPTER 3!

TiNk


	4. Chapter Three

Here is chapter thee…read and review!

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

At 2 Hermione entered room 306, ice cream in hand, and was surprised to see that Draco and Carmen were deep in conversation.

"Really, I thought that was just a story."

"No, it's true. There really is a Chamber of Secrets."

"That's awesome!"

Hermione smiled and cleared her throat, they both looked over towards her "I see you two are getting along quite well."

"Hey mum! Great you got my ice cream!" Carmen said practically bouncing.

Hermione walked over to them and handed Carmen her chocolate ice cream "here you go, Hun"

Draco smiled; he could tell how much Hermione cared for her daughter. It was just radiating off of her.

Hermione sat down in another chair "so what have you two been talking about?"

"Hogwarts really…" Carmen said with a huge spoonful of ice cream in her mouth "he's told me loads of amazing stories about what you did in school. The truth about all the things Uncle Harry and Ron told me…you know how they stretch the truth…"

Hermione laughed "that they do" she turned to Draco "she's not getting on your nerves yet with her endless talking?"

He smiled at her "no, not yet…"

"Aren't you going to eat mum? It is your lunch break and all."

"No…I want to spend some time with you…I'll grab something later..."

Draco stood "come on I'm starving, and you need to eat. Have you had anything yet today?"

"…I had some toast this morning before work…"

"MUM that was ages ago!" Carmen scolded.

"She's right, come on." He took her hand and pulled her up from the chair. She stumbled into him placing her hands on his well defined chest. She very slowly looked up into his eyes, they were smiling…god how she wanted to kiss him…" you need food" he said softly backing up "come on" he walked out of the room.

Hermione looked over at Carmen; she was smiling, no not smiling, smirking, and looking just like her father. "Oh shut up!" Hermione said crossing her arms and placing them over her chest.

"I didn't say a thing, mum."

Hermione rolled her eyes and followed Draco.

* * *

They ate in silence for a while, both thinking about what had happened in Carmen's room, and what they felt when it happened.

Finally Draco broke the silence "she's a great girl, Hermione."

"I know" she met his gray eyes. They looked sad.

"She talks highly of you" he took a sip of his Pepsi.

"Really" Hermione smiled "I'm glad you're getting to know her. She always wanted to meet you."

He set his drink back down, and then looked Hermione in the face "did you tell her the truth about me…?"

"…" she hesitated "at first…no…but then when she went to school she began questioning everything…so I told her…"

"She's a Slytherin" he smirked "what did you and your friends think about that?"

"Well," she started "I thought it was hysterical, Ron was furious, Harry was too until…"

"until what...?" Draco was curious.

"Until his daughter, Mandy, was sorted into it too the very next year. His twelve year old son is in Gryffindor. Meg, whose 9, is definitely going to be in Slytherin."

"Why" Draco asked taking a bite of his turkey sandwich.

"She has all the characteristics…but James, the three year old, is going to be in Gryffindor…I know it."

"What houses are Weasley's kids in?"

She put her sandwich down "well Tyler, who is 13, is in Gryffindor, and so is Jamie, who is 12. Then there is Cassie who will be starting this year." She picked her sandwich back up.

"Your friends breed like rabbits…" they both laughed at that.

After a while Hermione spoke again "you should see Carmen's bedroom. It's totally decked out in green and black. It cracks me up."

"Really...? That's great." He reached for his bag of chips "have you told Potter and Weasley about her yet?"

"No…I haven't had the chance" she sighed "I'll call them tonight when I get home…"

Draco nodded, she continued "actually I'm surprised they haven't gotten a hold of me yet, you know, after hearing about you getting out of Azkaban…"

Draco nodded, scowling, and looked away. They finished their lunch in silence.

* * *

When Hermione got home that evening around nine, she turned on her kitchen light. Her answering machine showed that she had two messages. She pressed play and went to rummage through the refrigerator…she was starving…

"Hey Herm's its Harry. I saw the paper this morning. You're probably upset or something. Call me…I can't believe he's innocent…" James could be heard crying in the background "anyways got to go…give me a ring later." –Click-

The second message was from Luna "hey Hun, Ron was going to call you himself, but he was going nuts over he whole 'Draco being innocent' thing and ran into a wall "Hermione laughed "any who now he's off to scold his father…call me Hun, I want to know what you think…later…" –Click-

Deciding on some leftover pizza, she grabbed the phone and got comfy on her couch.

She dialed Harry's number "Hello?" it was Mandy.

"Hey Mandy, is your dad there?"

"Oh yeah, hold on," she heard the phone being set down on the table. Harry picked up a few seconds later…

"Hello?"

"Hey Harry. I got your message."

"Hey. Where have you been all day?" he asked worriedly.

"The hospital…"

"Work you mean?"

"Yes…and…no…"

"What do you mean no?" she could hear the panic in his voice rising.

"Well…Carmen's really sick…"

"Oh my God what's wrong?"

"Both her kidneys are failing…she needs a transplant" Hermione's throat felt tight.

One…two…three…"WHAT! Are you donating one of yours? I'll give one of mine if I have to!"

"Chill Harry! I was going to, but I'm not a match…we got someone else though…"

Harry sighed with relief "who?"

"…Draco…" she heard Harry set down the phone before she heard him fall to the floor.

Ginny picked up the phone "Oh my god, Hermione Harry passed out. Whose donating a kidney to Carmen" she had been listening the whole time.

She sighed "Draco is"

"You're talking to him already?" Ginny sounded amazed.

"Civilly too." She smirked into the phone.

"Wow, that's good. Well I better go Harry's coming to and he's going to need some 'settling down' if you know what I mean" they both laughed.

"Ok bye Gin' "

"Bye" –Click-

She dialed Ron's number next "hello?" answered Luna.

"Hey Luna, is psycho Ron there?"

"No…I had to knock him out earlier or else he would have tried to kill his father." She laughed.

"Oh god, how do you put up with him?"

"I keep him for the sex "they laughed for a good minute "hey can I take a message?"

"Yeah tell him to chill, that Carmen's kidneys are failing, she needs a transplant, and that Draco is going to give her one of his."

"Wow a lot happened today, huh?"

"You can say that again…"

"Wow a lot happened today, huh?"

Hermione cracked up "well I'll let you go Hermione, you sound exhausted"

"I am, thanks again Luna. Talk to you later."

"Bye Hun."

She put down the phone. Finished her pizza, went to the kitchen and threw away her paper plate. After turning off the downstairs lights she headed upstairs.

She put on some comfy pajamas and slid into bed. With a wave of her wand the lights were off. Within minutes she was asleep…

* * *

Hope you liked this one too! Chapter four will be up sometime tomorrow!

PLEASE REVIEW…OR I WON'T UPDATE!

KIZZIES  
  
TiNk


	5. Chapter Four

Here is chapter four…I love the response I'm getting from this story! Thank you all!

Anger gets the upper hand of Ron in this chapter…hope you like!

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

The next Friday everyone was visiting Carmen, and when I say everyone I mean everyone.

Harry, Ginny, and their kids: Mandy, Chris, Meg, and James arrived there a few minutes after Hermione.

A half an hour later Luna, psycho Ron and their children: Tyler, Jamie, and Cassie arrived.

All the kids were listening to the stories Draco had told Carmen. She told them in full detail, while the ladies laughed at how stupid this was making Harry and Ron look, for they had changed the stories so much when they retold them.

You may think it is strange that there are 12 people visiting at one time, but when you're the daughter of one of the best healers at the hospital no one really cares...

* * *

Around 8 none other than Draco walked through the door holding a green and black stuffed animal snake.

-Silence-

"Hey dad!"

"…dad?" mumbled Ron, Luna smacked him upside the head "behave!"

"Hey Carmen" he took her the snake "I thought you would like this."

"Cool" she took it "thanks, dad. Oh these are my friends: Mandy, Chris, Tyler, Meg, Jamie, Cassie, and James." She motioned to all of them.

"Hi everyone" Draco greeted. Mandy had black hair and green eyes, as did Chris and James. Meg had red hair and green eyes. Tyler and Jamie had red hair and blue eyes, but Cassie had blond hair and green eyes.

There were various 'hello's' and 'how are you's' from the group of kids. They all knew who this man was…

"I was just telling them about how you caught our parents in your 5th year."

"Yeah..? Those were fun times" they laughed.

"Draco come talk to us…" Hermione's heavenly voice cut in.

"I'll tell you guys some more cool stories later…I haven't told you the truth about Hagrid's dragon in our 1st year…" he went and sat down next to Hermione.

"You won't leave out the part about you getting detention, will you?" Harry asked smiling. He extended his hand "how have you been, Draco?"

"Um…as good as I can be, I guess." He shook Harry's hand.

"You look good for you know…um…" Ginny said cautiously.

"thanks Ginny" it was kind of weird using first names…"how are you Luna?"

"Great except for psycho here keeps grinding his teeth, and that irritates the hell out of me" Luna explained, once again whacking Ron upside the head.

"Ouch!" Ron rubbed his head "…hello…Draco…"

"Hi…Ron…" Draco knew Ron hated him, and probably always would.

Hermione sensing the tension cleared her throat and for a while they all got along quite well until…

"So what was it like?" Ron had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Excuse me?" Draco was shocked at Ron's stupidity…wait, no he wasn't…

"How was it in Azkaban" before Luna could whack him again he grabbed her hand and held it.

"Horrible" Draco shrugged. He could feel the anger rising in his body "but that's to be expected."

"You deserved it, you know?" Ron had raised his voice so that the children could hear. They looked confused, but Carmen looked upset.

"Deserved it?" Draco was pissed now "if I deserved it I wouldn't be sitting here right now!"

"How do we know your not lying? You could have tricked my father!"

"That's a lie Ron, and you know it." Ginny practically yelled.

Draco stood "and it's not like it's my fault I got sent there in the first place!"

"Oh, then whose was it, Mr. I became a Death Eater?" Ron stood as well.

"Hers!" Draco screamed pointing at Hermione. Tears were streaming down her face. Carmen was shocked. Tears stung the back of her eyes. "If she would have just let me talk to her the night of the final battle, before she stormed off taking Carmen to the Infirmary, things might have been different! Instead she told me she hated me and gave me away to the Ministry! How do you think I felt!" he yelled. Good thing Harry had put a silencing charm on the door…

Draco was breathing heavily, glaring daggers at Ron. Ron spoke next "I bet you felt wonderful, you no good bastard!"

"I FELT LIKE SCUM. OK!" Draco felt better admitting that…

-Silence-

Hermione muffled a sob.

Draco began again, much quieter this time "how would you feel if the woman you loved told you she hated you…?" he turned away, tears were threatening to fall.

"Ron you need to calm down now, ok?" Harry said gently.

Ron sat back down, totally stunned at Draco's words…

Draco looked at Hermione and swallowed. Even crying, she was the loveliest creature to ever grace his life.

He looked over at Carmen; silent tears were streaming down her face. He walked out of the room. Breathing hard he leaned against the wall for support placing his face in his hands. He slid down the wall to sit on the floor "come on" he thought "don't cry."

Hermione came out and stood over him "Draco?" He looked up, she was still crying. He stood up.

She smiled at him through her tears "I'm sorry…I never…hated you…" she looked down "I don't even now…"

He took her hands and placed them on his chest pulling her close. "I'm sorry too" she looked up at him. There were tears in his eyes now "I really am Hermione, I am so very sorry. I was such an ass…" tears fell from his eyes…

She hugged him…he hugged back…

When they pulled apart they were staring into each others eyes. Slowly Draco leaned down towards her face. She closed her eyes waiting for what she had wanted for 14 years…

"Hermione?" came Harry's voice. The two pulled apart "oh sorry…" Harry sounded embarrassed "…um Carmen wants you…" he hurried back into the room.

They stood there awkwardly "um…I think I better go…" Draco said sadly.

Hermione wiped her face with the back of her hand "ok, yeah, that might be a good idea…"

A few seconds passed in silence "um…do you want to have dinner tomorrow night?"

Hermione smiled at him "that would be nice."

"I'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron around…seven, ok?"

She nodded "see you then" she watched him turn the corner before going back into the room.

* * *

Luna was cussing Ron out and her kids were watching. Ginny was gathering up her children and Harry was holding a sobbing Carmen.

"I can take it from here Harry." She said placing a hand on his shoulder.

He got up and hugged her "ok, you take care, Mia." He pulled back.

"I will, just get psycho Ron and everyone out of here."

"Will do" he turned and clapped loudly "come on, guys, lets roll!"

Within minutes everyone was gone.

Hermione sat down on the bed next to Carmen. She smiled as she picked up the stuffed snake "I'm sorry you had to hear all that, Carmen."

Carmen sighed and laid back "you never told me you were the one who turned in dad…"

"I know…" she handed the snake to Carmen "sorry…"

"Its ok…I'm sure you would have told me some day…" she hugged the snake before putting it on the bedside table.

"Yeah…eventually…"

"will you tell me the whole story now?" she looked her mother in the eyes "you know, the stuff before you told dad about being pregnant…and what happened before you took me to Madam Pomfrey?"

Hermione sighed "I'm not ready to relive that just yet but someday I will tell you everything. Now, it's late and you need to get some rest, ok?" She got up from the bed.

Carmen yawned, "Ok, night mum."

Hermione kissed her head "good night" she turned the light off and apparated home…

* * *

Hope you like this…I love you guys who review! I don't know when I'll update again…probably later today…I WANT REVIEWS THOGUH OR I WONT UPDATE :-D

KIZZIES  
  
TiNk


	6. Chapter Five

Here is chapter five…hope you like it I worked hard!

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

6:58 found Hermione sipping red wine in the Leaky Cauldron. Draco would be there any minute.

She kept replaying last night in her head. She had dreamed of the final battle the night before. Surprisingly she didn't dream about what happened before she rushed to Madam Pomfrey…like she usually did…

She told her friends about her duel with Draco, but never did she tell about the other things that happened between them. She didn't even want to think about it…

She downed the rest of her wine just as Draco strolled in. He smiled when he saw her. He held up the rose he had bought her. She smiled and made her way towards him. "hey." She said casually.

"Hey" he pecked her on the cheek "this is for you"

She took the rose and hugged him "thank you" she murmured in his ear.

"Don't mention it" he took her hand and dragged her into Diagon Alley "come on."

She giggled "where are we going?" they walked hand in hand down the busy street.

"To this awesome pizza parlor. I used to go there all the time as a kid…"

When they arrived Hermione smiled. It was cute…little tables were set up outside, inside, and on the roof. The smell of pizza flowed through the air. Hermione closed her eyes and breathed deeply. It smelt wonderful.

"I knew you would like it" he whispered in her ear before taking her hand once again and leading her inside and to the roof.

They sat at a table for two near the edge. Hermione looked at the people passing below "this is lovely, Draco."

A little while later they sat eating pepperoni pizza and drinking beer. They were laughing as they talked about how foolish they had been in school. Of course this led to talking about their sixth year, the year they fell in love…

"The Halloween masquerade ball was a great idea" she took a sip of her beer.

"Afterwards was the best part though…" Draco laughed waggling his eyebrows.

Hermione giggled "you do realize that was when Carmen was conceived?"

"It would have to be, that was the only time we had a chance to get intimate…" he finished off his beer.

Hermione closed her eyes remembering how distant Draco had became in November, and then there was that hurtful night in December, three days before Christmas, when she had told him she was pregnant…she opened her eyes, Draco was staring at her. She tried to smile…

He knew what she was thinking about. In November he had been forced to attend Death Eater meetings with his father. Then he had told her he was going to join the Dark lord…he had to…his father would have killed him. It had hurt him so much to crush her like that, but he had no choice…"Hermione…?"

"No…" she held up her hand "it's in the past. I don't want to talk about it right now…"

"Ok…" and with that they stood, paid, and left the pizza parlor…in silence…

* * *

It was 6:20 am on Monday, July 21, the day of Carmen's and Draco's surgery…which also happened to be Carmen's birthday.

Hermione yawned as she drank coffee in the OR waiting room. She looked up as a healer came out of the OR "Ms. Granger?"

"Yes?" she sat up right.

"Mr. Malfoy's surgery went well. His kidney is very healthy. As we speak he is being moved to recovery and Carmen is being put under."

"That's great" she yawned "sorry…how long till Carmen's surgery is done?"

"An hour or so"

"Ok…I'm going to go see Draco." She stood up.

"He's awake…we revived him, but he might still be a little groggy from the pain relieving potion we gave him. He's in room 134." He returned to the OR once again.

Hermione made her way to Draco's room. She sat down next to him causing him to turn to her.

He smiled "hey…"

"How do you feel?" she pushed a strand of hair off his face. He moved his head against her palm.

"A little tired…but that's all." He winced as he shifted on the bed, "healer Joe said the pain wouldn't last long and I should be up and about within 4 days…the magic of potions…" he smirked.

"That's good to know…" a few minutes passed. Hermione bit her lip and looked back at Draco "Draco…?"

He didn't answer…he had fallen asleep…Hermione shook her head and left the room.

A few minutes later she was fast asleep in the OR waiting room…

* * *

"Wake up Hermione…" Marge was gently shacking Hermione. Hermione opened her eyes "good you're awake. Carmen wants to see you."

She yawned and stood up stretching "what time is it?"

"A little after eleven."

"God I slept long. How long has she been awake?"

"She just got up. The operation ended around nine; it went great by the way. She's been asleep since." Marge had led her to recovery room 107.

"Thanks Marge."

"No problem"

Hermione entered the room. Carmen smiled at the sight of her mother "hey mum…"

Hermione sat down and kissed her daughter's forehead "how do you feel, baby?"

Carmen rolled her eyes at the use of the name baby "ok…tired…a little achy…but ok. How's dad?"

"He said the same thing."

"Why aren't you with him?" she picked at her blanket, not looking up.

"Because I'm here with you…" Carmen rolled her eyes and Hermione realized she wanted the truth behind her and Draco's separation "Carmen, I told you, I'm not ready to get into that just yet."

Carmen sighed "I know, mum, I know…"

They talked for a while before Carmen grew tired and fell asleep.

Hermione decided to go check in on Draco.

* * *

She entered the room and found him immersed in a book "hey" he said setting the book down.

"What are you reading?" she sat down next to him.

"Hogwarts A History, Second Edition." He knew what was coming next…

"Oh my god! Can I see it?" he handed her the book "they only made like five of these. How did you get one?"

"My mother…she bought it when I started seventh year"

Hermione wasn't really listening…she was reading…he smiled at her "you can have it."

"What?" She looked up amazed "no way, I couldn't." she made to give the book back but Draco crossed his arms "no, you keep it…I read it twice"

She grinned like a 5 year old on Christmas morning "oh thank you, Draco" she gave him a humongous hug "I owe you."

"You know, that has all the stories about Harry in it?" he said gesturing towards the book "about the Sorcerers Stone, the Chamber of Secrets, the Whomping Willow, and things like that"

"I know. I researched this book…"

"I should have known…" he said with a laugh.

"Draco?" he looked over at her "yeah?"

"I was going to ask you before, but you fell asleep…"

He looked concerned "ask me what?"

She hesitated then sighed "I want to know what you wanted to tell me the night of the battle…"

"Oh…" he looked out the window "…I…"

"Go on…"

"I was going to tell you that…that…that I loved you…but once again we had to have an argument…that was my fault…"

She hugged him tightly "oh…god…Draco…I had no idea…I thought you wanted to kill Carmen…so I ran…"

He hugged back "please don't run anymore…I don't think I could live without you again…"

Hermione started to cry as she pulled apart "I don't plan to…" she leaned down closing her eyes. Finally after 14 years they kissed. Draco deepened the kiss almost immediately…

Things were looking up…

* * *

Hope you liked this as much as I did! HAPPY EASTER BY THE WAY! I wont be updating till like Monday…sorry family thing tomorrow…REVIEW OR I WONT UPDATE…you know the drill…

KIZZIES

TiNk


	7. Chapter Six

Well here it is the long awaited chapter six! Sorry it took so long. I went away for a few days and didn't have a chance to write as often! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

In the three weeks that were after Carmen and Draco's surgery, Draco was released and Carmen was moved back to room 306.

It was evening, about 7:30ish. Usually Carmen would have Hermione and Draco stay till almost nine before she would grow tired and need to sleep. Tonight, though, she was tired before eight. She asked her parents to leave early.

"Ok, Hun, we'll see you tomorrow, then." Hermione smiled lovingly at her daughter.

"Yeah," Draco smiled too "you look exhausted, get some sleep."

They left and decided to take a stroll through Diagon Alley.

It was peaceful walking the streets, hand in hand, watching as the shops closed, one by one, descending them into a world of darkness.

"I haven't eaten all day" Hermione stopped "what do you say to you coming back to my place and we have some dinner?" she offered.

Draco kissed her softly on the cheek "sounds great!"

* * *

They apparated to Hermione's flat. She opened the door and led him in. She switched on the light and closed the door.

"Your house is lovely" Draco commented as he followed Hermione down the hallway to the kitchen.

"Oh please…" she rolled her eyes as she flipped on the kitchen light "you've only seen two rooms…plus you live in a mansion…plus it's a mess because I'm always at the hospital…"

"True…" he leaned against the door frame and watched as Hermione pulled lettuce and some leftover chicken from the fridgerator "so what's on the menu?"

"Oh, I had some leftover chicken and some lettuce so I figured I'd whip up "she flicked her wand and the chicken and lettuce mixed together in a bowl instantly "chicken salad"

Draco smiled and shook his head as he took the bowl Hermione handed him "the magic of…magic…let's eat"

* * *

They ate and talked about nothing in particular. Basically just talking about how exciting it was that Carmen would be out of the hospital and back in school in about two weeks. She would be back to her normal obnoxious teenager ways, Hermione had commented causing Draco to laugh for a good five minutes.

* * *

When they finished Draco offered to clean up but Hermione refused "No, no! Go relax in the living room; I'll bring some tea…"

He shrugged "whatever suits your fancy…"

He made his way to the living room and found the light switch.

Draco looked around in awe; there were pictures of Carmen and Hermione with Potter and Weasley's families on the mantle.

He slowly approached it, picking up one of the frames. It contained a picture of Carmen in Slytherin Quidditch robes. She was smiling and holding the golden snitch, "seeker" Draco smiled to himself as he set the frame back down.

The next photo showed Carmen with Potter and Weasley's kids behind her. She was sitting at a table blowing out her birthday candles.

There was a picture of her on her first broomstick, and a picture of her and Hermione at the Eiffel Tower in France.

He turned around and was shocked to find Hermione smiling at him, tea tray in hand, leaning against the door frame.

"Been there long?" he questioned taking a seat on the sofa and watching her make her way towards him.

"No…" she sat the tray on the coffee table and took a seat next to Draco, "I didn't want to disturb you."

They drank in silence for a while, Draco still staring at the photos…

* * *

Finally Draco set down his cup "Hermione?"

She put down her cup as well "yeah?" She pulled her legs up under her.

"It's just…" he looked down.

Hermione placed her hand on his knee. He looked up and she smiled gently "go on…"

He sighed "I just wish I could have been a bigger part of Carmen's life…I sit here and look at all these pictures and think 'I could have been in these'…but I'm not and I want to be…" he trailed off and looked into Hermione eyes, they were brimmed with tears.

"Oh Draco…" she broke down then. Draco pulled her close and let her cry into his chest for a few minutes.

When her tears seemed to subside he said "I want to be a part of Carmen's life…and yours too, from now on…"

"Of course you'll be in our lives now…how couldn't you be?" she was shocked at the thought. She had gotten used to being with Draco again and she didn't want that to change.

"I just thought that once Carmen was out of the hospital things would go back to normal for you guys…you know without me…" Draco looked saddened by his words.

Hermione frowned "God no, Draco, how could it. I'm so used to seeing you everyday, now. I'd be lost without you" she blushed and looked down at this. Then she whispered something she hadn't said but had felt for 14 years "Draco…I…love you…"

Draco stared open-mouthed at Hermione as realization hit him. He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. Finally they broke apart for air. He cupped Hermione's cheek and smiled tenderly "I love you too…I never stopped" then he kissed her again.

Breaking apart Hermione stood and took Draco's hand in hers "come with me"

She led him up the stairs, down the dark hall, and into her bedroom. With a wave of her wand, red candles were lit and floating softly in the air. She pulled him all the way in and led him to the bed "sit, I'll be right back."

She ran to the bathroom across the hall and closed the door. Leaning up against it she whispered "shit…"

So many things were going through Hermione's head, such as 'am I ready to do this again…' she had only had sex once, and that was with Draco…the time Carmen had been conceived. That was the night of the masquerade Halloween ball all those years ago…

With a smile and a shrug "oh well" she wanted to do this. She took off her jeans, t-shirt, and undergarments and slid into a tight clingy red silk sexy night-y. "Here goes nothing…everything…" with that she returned to her room.

Draco was lying propped up against her burgundy pillows in nothing but his green boxers "what took so long? I thought you had second thoughts about doing this, for a moment."

Hermione sighed and got on the bed. She snuggled close to Draco "truthfully, I did, but I pushed them aside because I love you, and I know that this is right."

He kissed the top of her head "I felt the same way. I almost left without saying goodbye, and then I thought 'am I crazy!" I did that once and I never want to do it again. I love you too, Hermione, and I want to make love to you just like I did 15 years ago."

"Draco I need to tell you something."

"Yes, Mia?" he looked into her hazel eyes.

"I haven't…um…been with anyone since that night in our sixth year…"

He smiled "so I'm your first and only?"

"Yes" she blushed furiously.

He kissed her deeply. After they broke from their heated kiss minutes later they were both naked and wrapped together under the blankets.

"Hermione…I'm not sure, but this might hurt you since it's been so long…"

She nodded her approval. He entered her and before she could cry out he kissed her hard on the mouth to muffle it.

Soon Hermione's pain was replaced with waves of pleasure. Over they years Hermione had not once been asked to bed by a guy she had 'dated'. She didn't mind of course because it would have never been the same as when she was with Draco…nothing could compare.

When they both came they just lay there relishing the moment wrapped up in each others embrace and the blankets.

Finally after her breathing returned to normal Hermione was able to speak "wow…I missed that…" she giggled then sighed "I'm exhausted…"

Let's get some sleep, ok?" Draco kissed her forehead "I love you…"

"I love you too, Draco…"

With that they both fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Draco woke up in a relaxed mood. He could tell he only slept for a bout an hour or so. The candles, charmed to burn forever…or till you got rid of them, were casting a dreamy glow around the room.

Draco moved his gaze to Hermione. Her slow, even breathing was causing her hair to flutter lightly on her face. He pushed it back so he could look at her better. He smiled. She was gorgeous.

Suddenly the fireplace burst to life with a green glow.

Healer Marge's head was in the green fire, and boy did she look upset.

* * *

Please review! Love you guys!

TiNk


	8. Chapter Seven

Hey everyone! This is long one. It took forever and a day to write! It's mostly a flashback. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy!" exclaimed Marge.

Draco sat up and made sure that he and Hermione were covered "what is it? What's wrong?"

"It's Carmen. It seems as though her body is rejecting her new kidney."

"_What_?'

"I know it's unbelievable. Right now Healers are doing everything they think might help. You and Hermione should get here as fast as you can."

"We'll be there soon."

With a nod of her head Marge was gone.

As soon as she was gone Draco turned to Hermione shaking her he said "Hermione, hurry get up, we need to get to the hospital."

Hermione sat up and groggily said "what's happened?"

Draco was out of bed and pulling on his clothes "Carmen's body is rejecting her new kidney. Marge just floo-ed here and told me" he tossed her some clothes.

She hurriedly untangled herself from the burgundy sheets and began dressing "oh….God…" she collapsed on the floor "what's going to happen..." tears began to stream down her face.

"Oh Mia…" Draco pulled her into a hug and let her sob into his chest. He mumbled soothing things in her ear, all the while _hoping_ they were true.

Finally after Hermione calmed down a bit they were able to floo to the hospital. They hurried to room 306 only to find it empty.

* * *

Before they could overreact, Susan Bones bustled over to them, "they're just bringing her back now. She'll be here any minute…"

Hermione sighed and let Draco lead her into the room. They took their usual seats and waited…

* * *

Five minutes later Carmen was back in her bed.

She looked to be asleep and was extremely pale. "Her vital signs aren't looking good…" Marge explained" we did everything we could. Only time will tell…" with that said she left the room.

Hermione immediately took her daughters pale and fragile looking hand "Carmen…? Honey? Can you hear me?"

Carmen stirred and opened her eyes "mum?" She asked in a hoarse voice.

"Oh honey, how are you?" Hermione leaned closer.

"…not good, mum…I feel so weak and sore…"

A tear slid down Hermione's cheek. When she spoke her voice was shaking "you look it…but you're going to be ok…" to herself she thought "_I hope_."

"Dad?"

"Yes Carmen?" Draco moved closer to his daughter.

"I just wanted to make sure you were here…"

"Oh…don't worry, I'm here." Draco felt as though he too could cry, but he decided he had to be strong for Hermione.

A minute passed in silence before Carmen spoke again…

"I need you two to tell me something…"

"What?"

"Anything, Hun." Hermione had a feeling that every minute Carmen was getting worse.

"I need to know about your past…I need to know what happened…"

Hermione closed her eyes, inhaled deeply, exhaled, and answered "I suppose the time is right, now…"

"I'll help." Draco added.

"Ok…thank you…" she sighed and began "it all began 15 years ago…the beginning of our sixth year of Hogwarts…"

**_ FLASHBACK _**

****

**_It was the first day of term and all the Prefects had been called together after dinner to plan for Halloween. Many ideas were being explained but none seemed interesting or fun. Finally someone came up with a good idea…_**

****

**_"How about we have a masquerade ball?" Draco said in a somewhat bored tone. He really wanted to get out of there._**

****

**_Total silence…then…_**

****

**_"Draco…that's actually a really good idea. I think we should go with it!" Hermione said._**

****

**_Ron blinked at her a few times before reacting "are you crazy! Do you realize you are going along with Malfoy?"_**

****

**_"Ron, don't be a prat. Draco has a very good idea."_**

****

**_Draco smirked, making Ron even angrier "since when do you call Malfoy by his first name?"_**

****

**_Hermione blushed "…I…I don't know…I didn't even realize I did it…"_**

****

**_Ron just scowled "now, go on, Draco, tell us your plan."_**

****

**_"well I thought we could dress up like in formal clothes and wear masks the whole time" there were smiles and people shaking their head to each other around the room, so he continued "we all would wear full masks so no one would no who we were and who we were with…then at the end we'd all remove our masks and reveal ourselves…"_**

****

**_Of course that was the idea they decided to go with to the dismay of Ron. Within the next few days things were being prepared for the Ball._**

****

**_

* * *

_**

****

**_During the preparation of the ball, Hermione and Draco would constantly be together working on decorations and things. To the disapproval of both the Slytherin's and the Gryffindor's they became what you could call 'friends'._**

****

**_

* * *

_**

****

**_One day two weeks after the Prefects meeting while Draco and Hermione were busy designing the stage for the band, Draco suddenly threw down his quill._**

****

**_"What's wrong Draco?" Hermione asked putting aside her quill as well._**

****

**_He sighed heavily "this…these…new feelings…I suddenly have for you…I'm not even sure they're new…"_**

****

**_"What are you talking about?"_**

****

**_He looked down then up at her "will you be my date for the ball?" There he got it out._**

****

**_Hermione smiled at his bluntness "I'd love to…"she frowned "but what will our houses think?"_**

****

**_"It doesn't matter we'll have masks on."_**

****

**_"So true…ok so…I'd love to go with you…" she took his hand in hers. He kissed her on the cheek making her blush. Draco just smiled and they resumed what they were previously doing._**

****

**_

* * *

_**

****

**_"So Hermione…want to go to the ball with me?" Ron asked one day about a week later. They were doing homework in the common room. _**

****

**_"Sorry Ron, but I already have a date…plus I know someone who is going to ask you soon enough." Hermione finished her Transfiguration essay and put it away._**

****

**_"What, you already have a date…? Who?"_**

****

**_She got up "who? I'm not telling who. You'll find out at the ball." She made to go to her dorm._**

****

**_"I bet its Malfoy! Do you realize you're fraternizing with the enemy just like you did in our fourth year?"_**

****

**_"Ron, I do not care what you think anymore. Stop being the jealous ex-boyfriend. So what we went out all summer. So what you were my first. I can date anyone I want without your approval. Now, I'm going to bed."_**

****

**_With that she stormed up the girl's dormitory stairs, leaving a stunned Ron at the table._**

****

**_

* * *

_**

****

**_Draco was extremely nervous about taking Hermione to the ball, but he didn't let it show. As days slipped by, he and Hermione would secretly discuss their dance plans in the darkened library, late at night, well after curfew…_**

****

**_

* * *

_**

****

**_They sat hidden by the many shelves of books "so you will be wearing green and I red, correct?"_**

****

**_Hermione nodded "yes, I think it will make people think when we reveal ourselves at the end of the night."_**

****

**_"I agree"_**

****

**_After a few minutes of silence Hermione voiced what had been on her mind for a while now "Draco, will this mean hat after the Ball we'll be…a…a couple?" she smiled at the mere thought._**

****

**_Draco leaned close to her "Hermione, I already consider us a couple…but after Halloween everyone will know, that's all." Then he kissed her._**

****

**_"I can't wait"_**

****

**_

* * *

_**

****

**_The night of the Halloween Ball, the only thing on everyone's mind was 'who are those two in the green and red dancing?'_**

****

**_People had been asking around all night, but no one could figure it out._**

****

**_Finally five minutes from the end of the ball, like planned, Dumbledore announced that it was time to remove their masks._**

****

**_People hurriedly removed their masks. They waited without breathing as the couple slowly removed theirs._**

****

**_Slowly, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy revealed to the school, that they, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, were a couple._**

****

**_There was complete silence in the Great Hall as everyone watched them share a kiss._**

****

**_Dumbledore, smiling, told the students that it was time to head to bed. The students gradually made their way out of the Great Hall whispering about Hogwarts' new couple. Some were amazed…many were angry._**

**__**

**__**

* * *

**__**

****

**_When Hermione and Draco finally exited the hall, Ron and Harry met them by the door. Behind them were Ginny and Luna, their dates._**

****

**_Ron shoved Draco into the wall "what the hell do you think you're doing with her?"_**

****

**_"Well, as it looks, I'm returning her to her dorm."_**

****

**_Harry took Hermione's hand and pulled her unwillingly behind him with the girls "Malfoy, what are you playing at?"_**

****

**_"Playing at, Potter? I'm not playing at anything! I asked Hermione to the ball because I wanted to, not because I plan on playing her…I love her" Ron's jaw dropped "yes Weasley, I said that. A Malfoy can have feelings besides anger and hate." Draco finished looking sincere._**

****

**_Hermione pushed past Harry "you love me, Draco?"_**

****

**_Draco elbowed Ron out of his way and took Hermione's hand "yeah…I do" he kissed her lips lightly._**

****

**_"I love you too, Draco" he hugged her close._**

****

**_"Come on let's go…" he led her away._**

****

**_After they were out of sight, Harry, Ron, and Ginny staring in disgust, Luna said lamely "that's not the way to _****_Gryffindor_********_Tower_****_…"_**

****

**_

* * *

_**

****

**_Draco took Hermione to his private dorm. His father had paid especially for it and it was identical to the one he had at home._**

****

**_"Wow…" Hermione sat down on his bed and laid back on the fluffy green comforter "this is incredible."_**

****

**_"Thanks" he took off his jacket and tossed it onto a chair along with their masks "I guess I can admit that I'm spoiled."_**

****

**_Hermione smiled mischievously "I always knew you were."_**

****

**_Draco laughed, a real laugh "true" he lay down next to her, taking her hand in his._**

****

**_She scooted closer so they were cuddling and placed her head on his shoulder._**

****

**_"Draco?"_**

****

**_"Yes?"_**

****

**_"I love you"_**

****

**_He smiled "I love you too and I want us to be together forever." He kissed her lovingly._**

****

**_"I do too" she stood up and unzipped her gown. Draco stood as well and kissed each new area of exposed skin as he removed the dress from her shoulders. It fell to the floor in a pool of green silk and lace. Next Hermione removed her undergarments. _**

****

**_She slid into Draco's bed as he undressed. When he finished he got into the bed. Hermione immediately snuggled close. The feel of skin on skin was enough to drive them both mad. They kissed pull of passion and desire._**

****

**_They made love that night and together, unknowingly conceiving a child._**

****

**_

* * *

_**

****

**_The next day, Sunday, Hermione and Draco were found sitting by the lake._**

****

**_"Can I ask you something, Draco?"_**

****

**_"Anything, my love" he kissed her forehead._**

****

**_She took a deep breath "this is really important."_**

****

**_"Go on…"_**

****

**_"Are you going to be on the Light or Dark side of the war?"_**

****

**_He was silent for a minute before answering "I am going to fight against the Dark Lord."_**

****

**_Hermione closed her eyes in relief and relaxed against Draco "I was hoping you'd say that."_**

****

**_

* * *

_**

****

**_Over the next two weeks Draco and Hermione were rarely seen apart._**

****

**_Then at the end of November there was a change. Draco had become distant with Hermione. They would no longer be seen walking, hand and hand, at night before curfew. He would no longer stare at her from across the Great Hall. They no longer would sit together in class or down by the lake._**

****

**_Eventually he stopped speaking to her altogether…_**

**__**

**__**

* * *

**__**

****

**_Hermione was a wreck. She didn't understand the change. Draco wouldn't look at her or talk to her, or anything! She cried herself to sleep every night._**

****

**_

* * *

_**

****

**_One day as Hermione as reading in the library she dropped the book. She had just realized something. It was almost the end of December and she had not had her period in November or so far this month "I'm never late…" she thought "oh shit!"_**

****

**_She grabbed her bag and ran to the infirmary. When she got there she knocked on Madam Pomfrey's office door. "Just a moment…" she opened the door and saw Hermione's tear stained face "my dear, what is wrong?" She led Hermione to a bed and madder her sit down._**

****

**_Hermione swallowed hard "I think I may be pregnant…"_**

****

**_"Oh dear…" Madam Pomfrey paled "let me run some tests…"_**

****

**_

* * *

_**

****

**_After about a half an hour of testing Madam Pomfrey knew the answer "Hermione, dear, you are with child…"_**

****

**_Hermione sat there in complete shock._**

****

**_

* * *

_**

****

**_"I'm pregnant."_**

****

**_-Silence-_**

****

**_"Well, aren't you going to say something?"_**

****

**_"What is there to say?"_**

****

**_"You could say that you are excited and happy that we're going to have a child."_**

****

**_"But I'm not."_**

****

**_"Not . . . excited . . . happy?"_**

****

**_"No"_**

****

**_"Why?"_**

****

**_"Because."_**

****

**_"I thought you wanted us to be together?"_**

****

**_-Silence-_**

****

**_"Don't you?" her voice cracked._**

****

**_"I did"_**

****

**_"What do you mean you . . . did?" a tear slid down her cheek. "I thought you loved me. You told me."_**

****

**_"I can't"_**

****

**_"You can't . . . love . . . me?"_**

****

**_"Exactly"_**

****

**_"Why?"_**

****

**_"Listen to me."_**

****

**_"Ok"_**

****

**_"I have decided to receive the Dark Mark, and join the Dark Lord's ranks."_**

****

**_She collapsed to the floor, "what happened to being on the Light Side? What happened to us being together forever?" she sobbed._**

****

**_"Nothing's like before." Then he left her alone in the dark library to cry._**

****

**_

* * *

_**

****

**_Draco stood outside listening to Hermione's heart wrenched sobs._**

****

**_"God what did I do…this is awful…" he hung his head "damn my father…" he made his way back to his dorm knowing that he stilled loved Hermione, and always would._**

****

**_In just four days time, the day after Christmas, he would receive the Dark Mark and become a Death Eater…_**

****

**_

* * *

_**

****

**_Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Luna, though they were quite upset and angry when they found out, were very helpful during Hermione's nine month pregnancy._**

****

**_When Carmen Jane Granger was born on July 21st, they were all present, along with the whole Weasley clan. Her parents, however, couldn't be gotten a hold of._**

****

**_

* * *

_**

****

**_Over the next two days there were rumors of a Muggle killing. No one was sure though…_**

****

**_

* * *

_**

****

**_On Hermione's last day in the hospital, Dumbledore came to visit her. He looked very old and solemn as he settled into the chair next to Hermione's bed._**

****

**_"Hello my dear, how are you and your child?"_**

****

**_"Very well, professor." She could tell something was wrong, "is there something you wish to tell me?"_**

****

**_He nodded "yes, and I'm afraid it is not good news…"_**

****

**_Hermione swallowed "go on…"_**

****

**_"It has come to my attention that the rumors of the Muggle killing are, indeed true…when I went to the scene to see the damage I found this…and only this in the ruble that was once a house." He handed Hermione a picture._**

****

**_Sadness washed over Hermione as she stared at a picture of her and her parents in _****_France_****_…_**

****

**_

* * *

_**

****

**_Hermione returned to school in September with everyone else. She had lived the rest of the summer with the Weasley's._**

****

**_During her stay she didn't talk much. The news of her parents' death had hit her hard. She dint speak to anyone but Carmen for three weeks. Finally towards the end of summer she began to speak to others again._**

****

**_

* * *

_**

****

**_School began and everyone else was very helpful with Carmen._**

****

**_Hermione still got the best grades and never missed a class._**

****

**_Defense Against the Dark Arts was a very big thing this year. One morning at breakfast Dumbledore announced that an attack was planned for the Castle on December 22nd People were panic stricken and would no longer venture the corridors or outside unless necessary._**

****

**_

* * *

_**

****

**_The morning of December 22nd came. It was Saturday and not a soul was out of their common room. Not even to eat. Dumbledore had house elves deliver food to the house common rooms._**

****

**_Harry was no where to be seen, but it was known he was with Dumbledore._**

****

**_

* * *

_**

****

**_At eight that night everyone was gathered in the Great Hall, awaiting the attack. Many were missing, but it was understood that they would be fighting for the Dark side tonight._**

****

**_Although she knew it was dangerous, Hermione took Carmen with her to go to the bathroom._**

****

**_Halfway down an extremely dark corridor someone grabbed her shoulder. She whirled around and gasped, holding Carmen tight._**

****

**_"Granger, we need to talk."_**

****

**_She sneered "what for, Malfoy?" She made sure Carmen was totally covered by her white blanket "now, after a year you decide we need to talk!"_**

****

**_Draco stepped out of the shadows. He was dressed in his black Death Eater robes "I have to tell you something…it's important."_**

****

**_Hermione took a step back"…Malfoy…I…"_**

****

**_"Can I see…" he made to hold the baby._**

****

**_"No!" Hermione clutched Carmen to her chest "you'll probably just kill her you stupid Death Eater!"_**

****

**_Draco stopped in shock and Hermione backed farther away "don't come near me…or my baby. How can I trust you?"_**

****

**_Draco squinted his eyes in anger "trust? Your baby?" He inhaled "I may be just a stupid Death Eater, but at least I'm not a filthy Mudblood." He glared at her reaching into his pocket._**

****

**_Hermione stumbled backwards, eyes wide with fear as Draco withdrew something from his pocket. She didn't wait to see that it was, she ran._**

****

**_

* * *

_**

****

**_"No, don't run!" In his hand he held a little stuffed bear. "…I wanted to give this to…our…baby…" he sighed._**

****

**_A few minutes later an explosion was heard from outside. Draco straitened up and put his hood over his head "it's time" he ran off to join in the battle._**

****

**_

* * *

_**

****

**_Hermione ran through the halls of Hogwarts towards the Infirmary, her three month old baby clutched to her chest. When she arrived she threw open the door._**

****

**_"Madam Pomfrey!" she yelled._**

****

**_"Yes dear? Has something happened?"_**

****

**_"The battle has begun. Please make sure nothing happens to Carmen" she handed the nurse her baby "I must go help the others now"_**

****

**_She ran out of the castle strait into the battle._**

****

**_Harry was dueling a group of Death Eaters and not too far away, Ron was too. He was being helped by Luna and Ginny. _**

****

**_Other members of the Order were killing and being killed everywhere. Dumbledore was no where to be seen. Wait, there he was dueling Snape, who only turned traitorous after being put under the Imperius Curse._**

****

**_She turned just in time to dodge a curse being thrown at her by a hooded Death Eater. She got ready to duel with him._**

****

**_"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little Mudblood?" Said the man. His voice was deep and husky._**

****

**_Her throat and heart tightened at the sound of his voice. It was . . . him._**

****

**_He threw a curse at her, their battle had begun. A few minutes later she had him in the body bind jinx. He could only move his mouth and his eyes._**

****

**_"Well, Malfoy, looks like I win." She said as she twirled his wand in her fingers. She took each end of the wand and snapped it in half. His eyes widened in anger and shock._**

****

**_She stood over him. Where they were they couldn't be seen by anyone else. She looked around. She didn't really want to fight anyone else. She had to stay alive to take care of Carmen. She decided to just stay there with Malfoy._**

****

**_"Scared Granger?" _**

****

**_"No" she snapped "I just want to stay alive so I can take care of my child . . . our child"_**

****

**_She kneeled over him "Draco" his eyes softened the tiniest bit "don't you care about our baby?"_**

****

**_"No" he looked away._**

****

**_"I hate you" she sneered, standing back up._**

****

**_He looked up at her, surprised._**

****

**_There were bright white lights going off in the sky. Obviously the light side had won. Voldemort was dead._**

****

**_A Ministry Official was walking past looking for hidden Death Eaters. She yelled out "over here! I have a Death Eater" Draco glanced at her as the Official sprinted over._**

****

**_"Good job, Miss."_**

****

**_"I thought you . . . loved . . . me?" Draco asked._**

****

**_She smirked and quoted him "Nothing's like before"_**

****

**_The look on Draco's face was one of complete shock "stupefy" said the Official and he was out._**

****

**_Hermione went to join the celebration, hoping that not too many of her friends had perished. But first she would go and collect Carmen._**

****

**_

* * *

_**

****

**_And so this is where that ended. Draco was sentenced life in prison, until he was proven innocent and Hermione raised Carmen as a single mother._**

****

**_This is how it was for fourteen years. Then there was that fateful night when Carmen was diagnosed with kidney failure…_**

****

**_

* * *

_**

****

OMG I'm so glad how this chapter turned out! What do you think? Tell me in a review! Only 2 more chapters to go!

KIZZIES

TiNk


	9. Chapter Eight

Here you go! Chapter eight! Its short but it has to be this way. There's not much left of the story to tell. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eight

* * *

When Hermione and Draco finished their tale of how things had come to be with them, Carmen could barely keep her eyes open.

Hermione was crying into Draco's chest as he soothingly rubbed her back "shhhh, its ok…" Draco hadn't realized that reliving their past would hurt her so much.

"Hermione I'm so sorry I hurt you like that. It was all my father's doing…I tried to make him understand my love for you. He wouldn't hear it…"

**_ Flashback _**

****

**_Draco sat doing his homework on his bed, when his father walked into the room "Draco, I hear you've been dating a mudblood" he snarled mudblood with such distaste that he spit "explain yourself!"_**

****

**_"Its simple father" he said father with the same malice his father had used "I love her. We plan on being together for a very long time."_**

****

**_"Nonsense. You are to become a Death Eater just like me."_**

****

**_Draco stood from the bed "I do not have any desire to be like you…ever!"_**

****

**_In a flash Draco was smacked up against the wall "don't you dare defy me, ever" he grabbed Draco by the collar of his school shirt and made him look him in the face "you will attend tomorrow night's Death Eater meeting with me." With that he threw Draco to the floor "be at the Manor at _****_midnight_****_." He opened the door. _**

****

**_"How will I get there?"_**

****

**_"Find a way." Then he was gone._**

****

**_Draco slowly got up from the floor, aching all over "now what am I going to do…"_**

****

**_End Flashback _**

Hermione had stopped crying during Draco's explanation of how he had no choice to become a Death Eater. She turned her attention back to her sick child "do you understand now, why things were the way they were?"

Carmen took a slow and painful breath "yes, thank you…for telling me…I needed to know that…"

Just looking at her daughter was bringing Hermione close to tears again, but she held them in.

"Mum, dad, I know that I don't have much time…please tell Uncle Harry and everyone else that I…I love them…" she inhaled sharply.

Hermione's pent up tears flowed down her face silently as she hugged her daughter "I will…I will…"

"And dad, promise me you'll take good care of mum, she needs you…you need her…you're meant for each other…to be together…"

Draco smiled as best he could "I promise…" he tucked a piece of Carmen's long, blond hair behind her ear "don't worry…"

There was silence for a moment and then with her last breath, Carmen whispered to her parents, "I love you…"

"Noooooo!" sobbed Hermione when Carmen's heart monitor flat lined. Draco pulled her into his chest. She cried, every now and then punching his chest saying "why her? Why my baby?"

Carmen Jane Granger was pronounced dead at 3:27 am, on August 12th.

* * *

There was not a dry face at Carmen's funeral. She was buried in a graveyard for witches and wizards not too far from Hogwarts. All of her friends and teachers were present, and each placed a single red rose on her coffin before it was lowered into the ground.

* * *

In the weeks that followed Carmen's death, Hermione barely left bed.

Draco stayed with Hermione for the entire 2 months that she refused to leave the house. She refused to accept calls from Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, or any of their children.

The hospital was very understanding about the whole ordeal and promised Hermione that when she was ready, she could return to work.

* * *

It was evening, and Draco was reading in Hermione's living room. There were no longer any pictures on the mantle because Hermione had moved them into her bedroom, which she never left.

It was about 10 when the phone rang. Draco picked it up "hello?"

"Draco? This is Ron."

Draco raised his eyebrows "can I help you with something? You know Hermione refuses to talk on the phone still." He said smirking to himself.

"I know…I called to talk to…you, actually."

"Really?" Draco was shocked.

"Yes."

"What do you want?"

"Listen, I know we've had our differences in the past, but I think we need to put them behind us now. Hermione needs us. We need to pull together and help her get over her immense grief. Luna, and I were talking with Harry and Ginny and we think it would be a good idea if she got out of the house."

Draco thought for a second "that does sound good."

"The only thing is…you need to get her out somehow. Any ideas?" Ron sounded hopeful.

"Actually I think I have one…it may take a little persuasion, but I think she might go for it."

"Ok, Draco, its all up to you now…call if you need anything."

"Ok, I will. bye."

"Bye."-Click-

Draco hung up the phone. He sure hoped what he had in mind would work…

* * *

The next evening, Draco knew exactly what he was going to say, as he slid into bed next to Hermione.

She was reading, but moved closer to Draco as he placed his arms around her, eyes never leaving the book.

Draco kissed the top of her head "Hermione?"

She smiled and set the book down "yes, Draco?" she twisted so she could see his face.

"well, I've been thinking…and I think it would be great…wait, let me rephrase this…"he sighed, his frustration with not knowing how to word his thoughts, making Hermione smile.

"Come on Draco, tell me…" she cupped his cheek with her hand.

Sighing again "I want you to move to the Malfoy Manor with me…now, you don't have to answer now….you don't even have to go with me…" he looked her in the eyes and watched as her lips formed a small smile.

He began again "its just that…I have to start working…and I don't want to be away from you…I love you…and I know this sounds familiar, but I want us to spend the rest of our lives together…"

Hermione smiled, yet again. Draco could see the tears in her eyes, hoping she would not cry…

"Draco…"

"You don't have to answer me right away." He hoped she _would_ answer right away though.

"Let me sleep on it, ok?" she asked, setting her book on the nightstand.

"That's fine…good night." He settled himself for sleep.

Hermione clicked off the light and snuggled close to Draco "good night."

* * *

A week passed and Hermione did not answer. Draco didn't pressure her because something had changed. She no longer spent her days in her bedroom. She had been downstairs, made things to eat, and had even sat on the porch one evening.

Draco loved seeing the change. It seemed as though she was getting better.

* * *

The next day, eight days after Draco asked her to move into the Manor with him, Hermione suddenly seemed depressed again.

When Draco asked her if something was wrong, she just shrugged it off.

Around midday, Draco realized that she was avoiding him. She'd causally leave a room when he entered, and when he'd talk to her, she answered with one word answers, then hurry off, as if she were afraid of him.

* * *

That night as they lay in bed reading, Hermione put aside her book with a sigh.

"Hermione is there something wrong?" Draco put his book away too.

"No…I've come to a decision…"

Draco turned to face her in the bed "and…?"

She smiled "as much as I know I'll miss this house…I'd love to move into the Malfoy Manor with you."

Draco was so happy the only thing he could think of doing was kiss Hermione…so he did…

"Thank you." He murmured against her parted lips. He kissed her softly once again.

"You're welcome…" there was something else on Hermione's mind other than moving in with Draco…

They soon fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW! ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO!! It's so sad…

TiNk


	10. The End

Well, this is it! The last chapter… Oh my God, it's just so sad. It turned out wonderful though, don't you think? Well onto the chapter now! Sorry it's short but like I said last time there's not much of the story left to tell! Oh and by the way I went through all the other chapters and fixed mistakes and things! Now onto the story!

* * *

Chapter Nine

* * *

The very next day Hermione put her house up for sale.

Two days later it was sold.

Everyone helped her clear out the house and in three days it was completely empty.

* * *

Hermione stood in the middle of the empty living room. She had just given the house keys to the Muggle family that had bought it.

After they had left, she broke into it, using magic, to look just one last time.

Draco was waiting outside to apparate them to the Manor.

Hermione sighed and looked around. Thirteen years she spent in that house with Carmen…thirteen years of memories…

But she had to move on now, this she knew. That part of her life was over. She was finally with the man she loved…

But she was afraid. She had a secret…and she was afraid to tell Draco…she was afraid of how he would react…she didn't want to go through life without him _ever_ again…her secret had been part of the reason she had stayed in bed so long…

With one last look around the room and a sigh, Hermione stepped outside and closed and locked the door for the last time ever. She turned into Draco's awaiting hug "it's ok…I know it must be hard…" he whispered.

She pulled back leaving just their hands entwined "it is…but I'll be ok." She squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be" she answered with a nod.

In an instant they stood in front of a towering, dark, stone manor…the Malfoy Manor. "It's huge!" exclaimed Hermione stepping back to take in the whole view.

The manor was set in the middle of a dark forest. Draco had explained that you could only apparate or floo here…and only if you knew where it was. It was hundreds of miles away from civilization. To the south a river flowed and it was said that there were dragons hidden in the forest.

Breaking Hermione from her thoughts Draco asked "ready to go in?" When she took his hand he opened the front door and led her inside, shutting the door when they were inside. Although it was dark, Hermione decided that it was the most beautiful place she had ever been.

* * *

Over the next two hours, Draco gave Hermione a tour of the entire Manor. The first floor contained the kitchen, formal dining room, family dining room, party dining room, family room, living room, 3 studies, and two bathrooms. The second floor contained his mother's old room, his father's old room, his old room, five other bedrooms for guests, and the room where he and Hermione would be sleeping. Each bedroom had a fireplace and an adjoining bathroom. Also on the second floor there was a library.

The library, Draco knew, would be Hermione's favorite. He led her there last. She gasped when he opened the door for her. She stepped inside and looked around in awe "this reminds me of the library in Beauty and the Beast!"

When Draco asked what she was talking about she just waved him off saying "Muggle movie…" then went to scan the many shelves of books.

For the next 3 hours they looked over the thousands of books, many of which were Dark Arts books.

* * *

Two weeks passed by very quickly. Hermione adjusted to life in the Manor very quickly. Soon she had begun returning to work, after she realized how silly she had been for not going for so long.

Hermione had questioned what was in the basement once when Draco had come up from it. He explained that it was where his father's private study was, and that there were many tunnels of prison like cells, where his father and the other Death Eaters, along with Voldemort tortured innocent Muggles. Draco had gone down to make sure that there was no one down there after the many years the manor had been empty.

Hermione was happy again finally. Of course she had the occasional bad day, but who wouldn't that had lost their child? Everyone enjoyed the new Hermione; actually it wasn't a new Hermione. It was the old Hermione.

* * *

A month after Hermione moved into the Manor with Draco, she decided it was time to tell Draco her secret.

* * *

It was breakfast. Draco sat at the kitchen table reading the Daily Prophet and drinking coffee, an empty plate in front of him.

Hermione padded into the kitchen still in her night attire. She didn't have to go into work for another five hours. She took her usual seat across from Draco and accepted the plate of food one of the twenty house elves they had, handed her, "good morning, Draco."

He looked up at her and smiled "morning, love. Sleep well?" He asked this because he knew she had been up most of the night.

She tilted her head in suspicion "ok…"

"Just wondering" he drank the last of his coffee and put the mug in the sink. When he sat back down he noticed Hermione wasn't eating, she was just pushing her eggs and bacon around her plate with her fork, "something wrong, Mia?"

She sighed and set her fork down "yeah…"

"Care to share?" he looked concerned "is it me?"

She laughed despite herself "no, no its not you…it me actually." She picked at her night gown.

Draco took her hand in his; causing her to look at him "I can't help if you don't tell me."

"It's just that…that…I'm afraid to tell you…"

He kissed her hand "don't be. There's no reason to…it can't be that bad…"

She knew she had to tell him. She took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."

-Silence-

Draco just sat there, a blank look on his face. Hermione felt tears run down her cheeks. She knew this would happen. She knew he'd be the same as before! She shouldn't have even told him. She should have run away! She stood, knocking her chair to the floor "I…cant…do this…again Draco…" she sobbed "I love you…" she walked to the door with her arms wrapped around her middle. She stood there sobbing… "I guess I'll go pack my things…" she swiped at her tears.

"Oh Hermione, why would you do that?" Draco, who had come up behind her, wrapped his arms around her shaking body "I love you…you can't leave me…"

"You want me to stay?" she looked him in the eye, tears still pouring from hers.

"God, yes, Hermione, I told you, I love you. Things are different now…" he said soothingly.

"It won't be like before?" She stared at him with pleading eyes.

"Nothing's like before."

The End

* * *

That's it! I really hope you enjoyed my fic! Now I think its time for some well deserved thank-you's to all my faithful reviewers…

Baby-Prue

lizzy-black19

fredluvr489

paprica

Sirius Star Holder

Peachy334

jtangel

Tigger

manny-cassie-santos

dracodolenz

Mistress-0f-the-dragon

RnB Diva Gurl

timsgurl47

wattz-up-garl

Bride of Malfoy

England's Finest Rose

Tinuveil of the Elves

Mya Heart

wildchartermage

Mystical Opal

Silent-Serpent

The Sluts are back

MrS-SiRiUs-BlAck

LisaSimpsonGal

Launigsiae

ali potter

lizzy-malfoy87

Apollonia2

Kel-108

Nucka

sAsMo MaLfOy

atruwriter

Diosa Del Mar

lady-sanctuary

EvilEmmy1

Orchid6297

H. Malfoy

angelc1415

Draco-FutureBF

You all are what keep me writing! I know some of you have not reviewed the whole time, but I know you kept on reading the whole time! I love each and every one of you! It has been great writing this fic for you and for me too! I hope you all continue reading fics of mine! I totally plan on finishing Last Year, Lotza Fun now that I am done with this fic. I hope you all read it. I plan on posting the next chapter soon. Plus look out for more installments to Measure of a Man and another fic I'm starting…don't want to give away the title just yet though! Once again thank you, I really truly am very thankful that you made it this far!

LOVE and KIZZIES

TiNk

PS: if you ever want to ask anything…email me at satink06yahoo.com !


End file.
